Roses and a Lake
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: "Ron remembered waking up before dawn and tethering each rose to the ground so the wind wouldn't knock them over, fumbling over the ties with his shaking hands" A Ron/Hermione drabble.


**So this is a little different from what I'm working on now, but I figured what the heck why not? So here's the backstory.**

**My friend Sam and I write notes back and forth to eachother every day, but we don't write notes like everyone else. We write Harry Potter stories. She wrote me a note we call the infamous lake note, where Ron and Hermione have a conversation about marriage (after talking about how Ginny and Harry are getting married soon.) I would post the first part, but I don't want to invade her privacy and all of that. Here's the second part, the continuation.**

A rather confused Hermione sat in the car, anxiously tugging at the itchy blindfold her boyfriend placed over her eyes not even five minutes before.

"No, not yet!" He reaches over and puts his hand on hers, holding it there for a minute before placing it lightly back on the wheel. His knuckles were white, hands gripping the wheel as he turned onto a familiar dirt road. A shade similar to that of strawberry ice cream crept onto his face, hiding the army of freckles that daintily flanked his nose. Above his aquamarine eyes, his ginger eyebrows creased in frustration as he slowed the car down, trying not to give away the spot of their getaway. If she hears the dirt road, he thinks, she'll know. She'll know too early and everything will be ruined.

He drives until a single red rose comes into his view. He nudges his complaining girlfriend, signaling the time to take off the blindfold, and drives until the rose is at the foot of his truck. He can now see the product of his labour.

A rose was lain on the ground (not without ties, Ron remembered waking up before dawn and tethering each rose to the ground so the wind wouldn't knock them over, fumbling over the ties with his shaking hands.) And more were on the ground about every foot. Each rose had a colored paper in place of one petal, and the remaining petals were farther down the path.

Hermione took off her blindfold and her complaints stuck in her throat. The car door opened on her side, and she had to be lead from the truck, wondering what was going on. Ron lead her to the first rose and she picked it up, smelling it's aromatic fragrance, but stopping at a blue petal shaped paper. He nudged her.

"Well, open it." Hermione shakily takes the faux petal from the rose and opens it. Inside it reads "First day, Hogwarts Express. Remember the chocolate frog?"

_She does. It was the first day of Hogwarts and Hermione sat nervously in a compartment of the train with two other first years, the infamous Harry Potter, and a ginger boy with freckles covering his face, Ron. Ron had been persistent about making her try a chocolate frog, which were his favorite candy. He tried to give her the bloody thing, but at first she refused flat out_

"_My father's a dentist," She told him "He works on teeth. Chocolate makes your teeth horrid, therefore, no thank you." He worked her the whole train ride, and finally, he got her._

"_One last try. Please will you eat the frog? I'll be your best friend." He gives her a toothy grin and she melts inside, grabbing the frog and looking down to hide her blush._

There are more notes, and each one brings Hermione to a different stage in their life. The fourth one makes her laugh particularly hard, reminding her about a time they had stolen Harry's invisibility cloak in their fourth year, nearly convincing him that Merlin himself was trying to talk to Harry. He had gotten particularly made at their little prank, Hermione thinking it was because they brought out his weak side. He hadn't talked to them for weeks, so they had done everything together, neither of the two minding each other's company. They had grown particularly close because of it, and she can't help but inwardly thank Harry's temper.

The last rose lays alone on a blanket of petals. Ron tenses slightly next to Hermione. She notices, but brushes it off, taking a while to find the red note and gingerly take it from the rose. She opens the note, and in it are 4 words, in Ron's sloppy boyish penmanship, that take her breath away.

Will you marry me?

* * *

**So yeah...these are the things we write to eachother every day :)**

**Send review coffee,**

**Hollywood**


End file.
